1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand, and more specifically to a cushion to stabilize a camera, a video camcorder, or other mobile device which requires stability.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Taking photographs often requires stabilizing the camera, especially when photographing at low light levels, or when using a timer. This has traditionally been accomplished using a tripod, however, a tripod has several limitations. First, it must be set up which takes time and may result in loosing a "photo opportunity." Second, a tripod requires flat area to anchor each of its three legs. This can pose an insurmountable obstacle on particularly irregular surfaces. Finally, tripods can be cumbersome, making them awkward to transport.
The prior art teaches the use of a cushion to stabilize a camera. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,524, Conee teaches a cushion filled with free flowing particulate and means to maintain the cushion's shape. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,696, Sprung teaches a bag to support the camera which also forms a camera case. These inventions partially overcome the shortcomings of tripods because they eliminate set-up time, and enable the user to place the camera on irregular surfaces.
Both of these inventions, however, are limited in their use on irregular surfaces. That is, neither invention provides a positive means to anchor the camera to the cushion; the camera is held in place only by friction. Consequently, if the incline of the cushion becomes too great, the camera may slide off. This would ruin not only the shot, but also the camera.
In addition to the camera sliding off the cushion, the prior art is also limited in that the cushion may slide off the object on which it rests. Neither Conee or Sprung provides a strap or means of attaching the cushion to an object for stability; friction must hold the cushion in place. Consequently, the cushion must be placed on essentially horizontal, stationary surfaces.
Therefore, the prior art is restricted by the friction between both the camera and the cushion, and the cushion and the object on which it rests. This limits the photographer to essentially horizontal, stationary shots. The present invention removes these limitations.